1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixture for holding and positioning a plurality of workpieces in a plurality of predetermined positions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fixtures for holding workpieces are well known in the art. For example, the Matrix Engineering Corp. of Gardena, Calif. 90247 manufactures a plurality of fixtures for holding and/or positioning circuitboards, harness, diagrams and the like. These fixtures, however, employ positioning clamps, much in the manner of a camera tripod, which must be released for repositioning of a workpiece and reclamped after the workpiece is in a desired position.